<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taimain Asagi Fun (Hiatus) by GovernorThesis001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933848">Taimain Asagi Fun (Hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorThesis001/pseuds/GovernorThesis001'>GovernorThesis001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Kaijou Series, Taimanin Asagi Battle Arena, 対魔忍アサギ～決戦アリーナ～ | Taimanin Asagi Kessen Arena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blessings, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Reverse Sitting Cowgirl, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorThesis001/pseuds/GovernorThesis001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Hero of Japan, Y/N now lives the retired live in the ages of his 30s after his years of service in the military. Despite all this, Astaroth has made plans to have Y/N have a sexual fun ride with all of the heroines in the Taimanin Asagi universe.</p><p>What Y/N didn't realize was how crazy it was gonna get.</p><p>Shout out to GrandLeviathan for pushing me forward and for all his beautiful smuts and falkuda for the story's inspiration and blueprint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Astaroth (Taimanin Asagi Battle Arena)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do please forgive me if I messed up Astaroth's personality in any way, shape or form. I tried to nail it as best as I could with the limited resources I had via videos, audio, wiki, and my limited understanding of Japanese in said sources. I welcome some good feedback and thank you for taking the time to read. I greatly appreciate it. If I copied anybody in any way, shape, or form, I severely apologize for that and ask for forgiveness and do my best to not let it happen again.</p><p>Aside from that, do please enjoy the first chapter of Y/N's wild sex adventure in Tokyo.</p><p>P.S.<br/>I would like to thank GrandLeviathan for his critical feedback as most grammar problems should now be fixed and the piece should be a bit more impactful with the sexual scenes. Thank you for your continuous support and go check out GrandLeviathan for his good sumt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokyo, Japan<br/>11 Naito Machi, Shinjuku City, Tokyo 160-0014, Japan<br/>Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden<br/>Y/N<br/>April 20, 2051<br/>14:06:31</p>
<p>Y/N sits on a bench near a fountain, relaxing from the press conference he just finished with the US military, his place of birth Arstotzka and the new UN of his retirement.</p>
<p>Aside from that, Y/N could only be filled with warmth from the sounds of children playing, mothers gossiping, couples talking, and the birds chirping making it a very peaceful scenery for planning out his future in retirement.</p>
<p>He took out one of his journals he kept during his military days of what he did and his career in it and flipped to a new page where he plans which countries to retire in because of his massive approval to immigrate anywhere. That is, he was going to do that until his eyes were covered by the red gloves of a woman from what he could tell.</p>
<p>“Ufufu. I see with my eyes a boy toy ready to deploy.”</p>
<p>“From the sound of her erotically charming voice and annoyingly haughty personality, this narrowed down my choice between Astaroth and Oboro. However, that smooth voice that makes men shudder in glee would be definitely Astaroth.”</p>
<p>“*Sigh* Hey Astaroth.”</p>
<p>She removes her hands, allowing me to get a good look at her: a very robust body with a tattoo on her left breast, Amber eyes full of amusement, and her luscious waist-length red hair. What was unique though was her shark-like teeth, and, if memory serves me correctly, the gold piercings on her long tongue and belly button.</p>
<p>“How do you do, dear Y/N? Ufufu.”</p>
<p>Despite me being immune to most things, her giggling was still a bit unsettling even for me.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Astaroth. Is there something you need from me?”</p>
<p>"Ufufu, do you even need to ask what I want from you? I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with you, Y/N. After all, you ARE precious to me."</p>
<p>Precious? To her? Like a boy-toy? I know that she likes to torture men a lot so don’t blame me for being cautious now.</p>
<p>“So, uh, what do you need then?”</p>
<p>Despite how she carries herself as a high-class whore as most would say it due to having sex with so many men, she is actually the Queen of Vaal, or basically Hell. From the last info I had on her, she’s very competitive and seeks to fight strong men to satiate not only her bloodlust but also her lust in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Those who fail to satisfy her are treated as pets, thrown away like garbage, or toyed with or all 3 in the worst-case scenario. However, she does care greatly for her own nation and people and insults taken by the people also insult her. In which case, you’re dealt with immediately and without mercy. However, I’m still questioning as to whether she’s trying to make me her boy-toy or wanting to actually just have a nice conversation with me.</p>
<p>“Have you not forgotten what you did for one of my people?”</p>
<p>Oh shit. I actually have no bloody idea. Please give me a sign that I did something good.</p>
<p>“N-no. Please tell me I did something good for your country and not the opposite of what I’m thinking of.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did something good for my country people or else I wouldn’t be giving you an audience right now.”</p>
<p>Right, there’s that annoyingly haughty personality that comes up.</p>
<p>“Okay? So, I’ve already asked the question 2 times already: How can I help you?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked fufu.”</p>
<p>Her face got close to mine. So close, our noses were touching.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me. HARD. It’s been a while since I have actually had good sex with a man, especially since most of the men I had sex with couldn’t even last 1 round.”</p>
<p>“You do realize you’re talking to a guy who has little experience in sex, right?”</p>
<p>“Heh? Really? At your age? I thought you would’ve at least had sex once or twice now.”</p>
<p>“I have no shame in it really. Most women never look my way, to begin with.”</p>
<p>“Hoh?~ Women of this world ignore a stud like you? Such ignorance.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not that much different if you look at men based on physical appearances.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Because my homeland naturally made the people there look stronger, that is how I prefer my men.”</p>
<p>“Rightttt. Well, I accept your offer. Just not now, maybe later?”</p>
<p>“Ufufu...You have the end of the day to do it. If you win and satisfy me, I will give you my best blessing and give you whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Where do you wanna meet?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I need to answer that. You’ve seen me around this area a few times. I’ll come and pick you up if you're still here.”</p>
<p>“Well, see you then.”</p>
<p>Astaroth makes her exit which leaves Y/N with quite a bit of time before having sex with her. I just sat there for a few minutes with what just happened. If anything came out of that, I’ll admit Astaroth’s body was pretty voluptuous in all the right places. I’m also going to admit I started a bit more than I’d admit.</p>
<p>Perhaps sex with her wouldn't be that bad, I just gotta hope I can satisfy her properly. I decided to head out and stroll through the nearby garden to get some air. I have no idea why the thought of having sex with a Demon would make me feel so odd. It’s even more unsettling with what would happen if I didn’t satisfy her.</p>
<p>During my small walk, I met up with one of my former students under me: Kamimura Azuma. She just actually got done teaching at Hayato Gakuen, an institution run by Kitae &amp; Trains Technician. Aside from her delinquent looks, she was actually a pretty down to earth woman and a good teacher from how she brags about herself sometimes.</p>
<p>You might be wondering what makes her unique? Well, she’s a Vampire Hunter. Her bloodline runs quite deep in this country and the vampire revolution was just finished just as recently when I finished up at the same time with the Tokyo Kingdom crisis but I digress from the present.<br/>We walked alongside by side and grabbed a quick bite to eat at a nearby restaurant. It wasn’t much but we just caught up on a few things, anything interesting happened as of late, and other interesting topics and congratulations on my early retirement and all the cliches of retiring around my age too. I just gave her a question, “Really?” but also congratulated her on quitting smoking for 3 years now.</p>
<p>In spite of that, Azuma actually wanted to hang out a little bit more because her sister is probably doing who knows what after trying to be a JK Gal, whatever that means. We went shopping at the supermarket where she was prepping meals for next week for herself and her sister for the next 2 weeks.</p>
<p>She thanked me when I walked her home, even though she didn’t really need it, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said to come over sometime. Yeah, we actually had an on and off relationship but we were both pretty cool with it. I only had sex once, hence my little experience in sex, but she said I was pretty fucking amazing with how many rounds I went down on her. Speaking of which, I actually saw her blush for a moment but paid no mind to it...maybe…</p>
<p>I realized it was around 6 pm so it’d be nice to get a nice dinner meal right about now. I headed back to the Shinjuku Garden and, in all her glory, was Astaroth.</p>
<p>“Hmm?~ I was starting to think you ran away from me, but I’m pleased that you didn’t” Her seductive voice was really starting to get on my nerves but also aroused me. Weird combo.</p>
<p>“Why would I run?”</p>
<p>“Many men who’ve said that regret not running in the end. After all, they became a prized collection for me in the underworld.”</p>
<p>I started sweating slightly from what she does to us men if we failed. I’ll be honest I am actually nervous but kinda aroused because it’s been a while since I had sex myself.</p>
<p>“Well, before we do that, I kinda want to grab some dinner before we do the deed.”</p>
<p>“That is fine. I shall allow you to come to my place of living to feast before we have our little fun.”</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t decline a homemade meal then. Lead the way.”</p>
<p>We both walked side by side but I remained quiet and indifferent in the face of her amusing smile, not knowing what she wanted to do to me in her head. We arrived at her mansion far away from the Tokyo area. I have to say, I felt really out of place here with my casual clothing.</p>
<p>“Fret not for your unduly choice of attire, you will be an exception this time.”</p>
<p>Of course, I tried to take that to word but man does it feel awkward. After having quite the feast of sushi, sashimi, tonkatsu, donburi, Japanese curry, and other healthy dishes during our wonderful talk, I’m starting to see her eyes were a bit more gentle than when we were walking side by side earlier at the park.</p>
<p>I entered her lavish master bedroom and I have to say, I feel 10 times poorer despite having quite a pretty penny from my contributions to the Special Forces of the SAT.</p>
<p>“Ufufu~ I’m surprised you could consume so much for a human. Now then, I believe that’s enough pleasantries. You may have defeated me in a battle physically back then but let’s see how you do in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>With another chuckle, she stood and seated herself on my lap. It wasn’t surprising how she wasted no time with sexual activities. There was nothing but a fancy g-string lingerie and her creamy thighs grinding against my crotch. Her arms wrapped around my neck while she whispered into my ear.</p>
<p>Instinctively, my hands rested on her hips and She started french kissing me. Of course, I was no match for her but it looks like she was being merciful with my inexperience in this type of kissing. I tried to pull back but she pulled me back in with her long tongue, exploring my whole cavity area, which was kinda weird but I went with it.</p>
<p>After a little bit, she finally let us go and allowed me to breathe in necessary air.</p>
<p>“Not a bad taste for a human. Compared to the others I fucked, your mouth tastes the sweetest.”</p>
<p>“ *Huff, huff.* Thanks for the compliment…”</p>
<p>I just realized I was staring at her breasts before going back to her face.</p>
<p>“Hoh? You’ve been staring at my breasts for a while, do you want to feel what hell feels like?”</p>
<p>“...Yes...?...”</p>
<p>“Don’t hesitate, dear Y/N. After all, it’s rare to fuck a Queen.”</p>
<p>“W-well. You got me there.”</p>
<p>I shoved my head into her breasts and they were the softest pillows on this planet. I could feel her hands pushing my head further into her breasts, which made me start kissing her skin between her breasts and also directly on her breasts too. I heard some low moans of approval so I continued. After about maybe 3 minutes, she pulled me out with a very lustful face.</p>
<p>“If you could make me climax tonight, I’ll make it worth your while. I enjoyed your attempt of being affectionate with me. I personally like men who try their best to please me while I try to toy with them.”</p>
<p>Welp, there goes the boom. I think I was fucked from the get-go. Mom, Dad, I’ll see you guys in Heaven.</p>
<p>“But, because you did your best, I want to go even further. Your affection is starting to arouse me.”</p>
<p>She moves the sides of her dress aside to reveal her bare breasts, mind the heart-shaped tattoo on her left breast. Her breasts were big, perky, firm but just enough to still be soft and her pink-colored nipples shined from the lights from the ceiling.</p>
<p>I started massaging her boobs going in opposite directions before going in the same direction and then nipple pinching, which was continued by her further moans of approval. I finally went in and sucked on her left nipple.</p>
<p>“Ooh~You look so much like a baby now, Y/N. Do you really like sucking breasts?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love a pair of wonderful boobs.” I said in a muffled voice.</p>
<p>“Right? It’s expected for a queen to have the best possible body for her people.”</p>
<p>Ignoring that last whorish statement, I switched sucking between her left and right teats before sucking them together, which made her even hornier and her arms to grab my shoulders to allow me to keep on sucking.</p>
<p>Eventually, I stopped sucking to see she was breathing a little bit heavier.</p>
<p>“N-not bad, Y/N. For making me feel good, It’s time for me to return the favor.”</p>
<p>She got down on her knees and near my crotch which was pitching a little tent. She pulled the zipper down and my little soldier was at attention, half-erect.</p>
<p>“Hmm?~ Not a bad size at all. I wonder if I could make it bigger.”</p>
<p>I was sweating nervously because while her left hand was on my cock, her other hand was reaching towards my rectum.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much, Y/N. Just be a little relaxed and the pain will go away and I’l make you go into a state of pleasure. I promise.”</p>
<p>I tried to comply and she knew that I was trying but I was still nervous.</p>
<p>She started by giving me a slow handjob and kissed the tip of my cock, which made me grunt out a low groan of approval. In which, she inserted her gloved fingers into my rectum. I, of course, froze in shock but she waited until I relaxed before going further. What I didn’t notice was that my dick was fully erect but it also got bigger to a little over 6 inches.</p>
<p>“Hoh~~ Not bad. Not bad at all. Then, I hope you’re ready for some service from the Queen of Vaal.”</p>
<p>Her long tongue started licking the shaft of my cock while fingering my rectum slowly which made me go into a state of Euphoria. It was foreign, but it was a welcoming one. I finally started to ease and she went at it.</p>
<p>Her tongue wrapped around my cock and my grunts of approval only made her further aroused from what I could see from the wet dripping from her legs. In addition, her swaying boobs only further aroused me as the pleasure inside of me started to make me gasp.</p>
<p>“Ohhh…”.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to enjoy this, Y/N. You’re the most interesting human I have met.” She started sucking the tip and my spine was having chills as my groans got a bit louder from her soft, wet mouth.</p>
<p>“I-is that s-so...?...”</p>
<p>“Yes~ Most men can last through this but I know you’re packing with these huge balls of yours compared to them.”</p>
<p>Astaroth started massaging my balls gently and my groans got louder when she finally took my length inside of her mouth. It was the greatest sensation in my life. Her slick, wet mouth really felt like another pussy. Pussy mouth? She started sucking my cock harder while looking at me with those intense amber eyes, loving my reaction and groans while still fingering my rectum.</p>
<p>“Ohh…shit...You’re…really…*Groan*...Good…”</p>
<p>She didn’t say anything as she kept taking my cock, going into a full deep throat and she was staring at my eyes full of lust but also with a hint of love.</p>
<p>“Ohhh...fuck...” With my heavy grunting in the air and her sloppy noises of sucking my cock, the atmosphere just got more erotic.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, she pulled her head back, which made me confused before she slammed back down on my cock which made me almost cum right then and there but I held on.</p>
<p>“Not bad, Y/N. Most men don't survive that.”</p>
<p>She took my cock out of her mouth and finally her hand was out of my rectum. She takes my cock with both her hands and starts squeezing near the middle and end of my shaft which made my orgasm unbearable. I was getting close...</p>
<p>“Since you got here so far, I’ll give you a reward to cum in my mouth, face, or both if possible.”</p>
<p>“Huff, huff,.. I’ll...try to cum on both.”</p>
<p>“I like your attempt at a challenge. I accept”</p>
<p>She took my cock and sucked it back in midway and her mouth pussy was too irresistible. I grabbed her head and made her go faster as her tongue wrapped around it and I knew the volcanic explosion was coming.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“OHHH...SHITTT!!!!!!”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>A few seconds afterward, I made her slam onto by cock into a deep throat as her eyes widened with my cum going down her throat as she was swallowing it from the motions from her throat. I pulled out of her mouth as the cum geyser was still going and cummed all over her face with her tongue out with extra ropes of cum dripping down to her breasts.</p>
<p>After my orgasm subsided, I let go of her head and just watched her savor the flavor of my cum. She starts licking some of the semen off of her and swirls it around her mouth like mouthwash, showing her mouth filled with my cum, making the scene even more erotic. I got hard again.</p>
<p>“You’re full of surprises, Y/N. That deepthroat at the end was quite a surprise but a welcome one. Your semen also tasted pretty good. It was pretty fruity.”</p>
<p>You blushed kinda red and that made Astaroth giggle normally instead of her usual creepy giggle that made you sweat in fear.</p>
<p>“Oh my~, it looks like your little man still hasn’t gone down.”</p>
<p>She started rubbing my cock with her gloves again and I was still pretty sensitive from my orgasm so I motioned with my hands to slow down a bit. Surprisingly, she actually obliged and just licked the tip gently. The sensation was still there but it wasn’t extreme enough to make me ejaculate again.</p>
<p>“So, what else would you like to do with my body?” As she stares at me with those amusing amber eyes again.</p>
<p>“W-well, do you wanna try reversing our bodies so that your upper body is in front of my cock and your vagina near my head?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?~ Ahh, you want to do the 69 position. You’re one naughty boy. Very well.”</p>
<p>Astaroth laid me on the bed as I repositioned myself as she turned her body around, staring at my cock. She sat her pussy down on me and I felt the pleasurable sensation again as she started sucking my cock again. Without further ado, I grabbed her soft, round butt and moved her g-string thong to the side to expose her pussy as I started eating her out with licking and going inside. I could hear the moans of approval and went even harder. While I did go harder, I could feel a double sensation of orgasmic pleasure flowing through my cock. I paused for a second to see she was using her bare breasts to give me a titfuck and giving me a blowjob at the same time. Fuck damn!</p>
<p>“Hmm?~ Why’d you stop?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering what was going on, but never mind.”</p>
<p>I went back to eating her pussy and she resumed the titfuck, blowjob combo and we were both moaning and grunting in approval with each other. I could feel the swelling in my dick again but I could also feel her nether regions were about to blow too as her vaginal walls tighten up, trying to get my tongue but it was too slippery.</p>
<p>“Mmmpphhh, mmphhh, mphhh.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit...this feels way too good” As I was eating her out, me breathing on her clit caused her cunt to tighten even further.”</p>
<p>“Mmph Mmph mmph. I can't believe it. A human muaking me cum.”</p>
<p>“I’m...getting close…Astaroth…”</p>
<p>“Mwe...too…I'm about too cuhmm…”</p>
<p>They both started going at it faster and then…</p>
<p>“OHHH FUCKKK!!!”</p>
<p>“I’m cuhming, I’m cuhming, I’m cuhming.”<br/>Both say in thought: <span class="u"><strong>“I’m </strong><strong>cumming</strong><strong>!!!!!!!”</strong></span> as they both unleash their ejaculations as Astaroth and Y/N start savoring each other’s love juices.</p>
<p>They both release breaths of tiredness and Astaroth moves her body forward to Y/N, actually genuinely happy she finally found a good candidate to be married to. Sure he may not be Mr. Perfect but he sure knows how to give a good time despite his little experience. He already went two times with lots of semen to demand. Y/N has already won the bet but Astaroth wanted more.</p>
<p>“Well, did you like my pussy juice?”</p>
<p>“Huff...Huff...fuck yeah...it was the best….” As I give a thumbs up. What I didn’t realize was that my dick was still erect and it was throbbing pretty badly. Astaroth notices.</p>
<p>“Hoh?~ You’re a lot more durable than the rest. They always run dry after just one round~” As she takes my sore cock and rubs it gently.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I honestly didn’t think I would last that long since it’s been a while since I did the deed.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?~ Then, if you can make me climax 2 more times, maybe I’ll submit to you afterward after I give you my blessing.”</p>
<p>“Heh? I’m really tuckered out but I don’t wanna die now.”</p>
<p>“I’ve already given up using you as my boy toy. I just want to experience that pleasure most men wouldn't give me.”</p>
<p>“Huh? I thought most men were able to satisfy you even if they have bigger cocks than me.”</p>
<p>“Mah, don’t mind the small details. They got too cocky and you already know the story. So, I just want to go 2 more rounds. Do you accept?”</p>
<p>“W-well, sure…”</p>
<p>Her face brightened up and her amusing amber eyes turned softer, rather lovingly like a wife to her husband as she started to kiss the tip of my stiff cock, making me retch another groan of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Ohh…”</p>
<p>“Then, since you have entertained me tonight, I shall grant you access to what most men didn’t get so far to see.”</p>
<p>Astaroth leaves momentarily, leaving Y/N in patient waiting, allowing his cock to smoothen out a bit so he could go one more round. Two, if he’s lucky.</p>
<p>5 minutes later, Astaroth returns in a Japanese Kimono, accentuating her sexy legs and the awesomeness of her boobs as it bounces up and down, hypnotizing me.</p>
<p>“Ufufu. Like what you see, Y/N?”</p>
<p>“Humma humma humma...Oh hoh hoh yeah…” As I give a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Ufu. I’m glad~ Then, could you please sit back at the edge of the bed?”</p>
<p>Confused, I obliged and did what she said.</p>
<p>“Good boy.~”</p>
<p>Astaroth sits on my lap backward as she starts to grind her wet pussy against my now semi-hard cock. It didn’t take too long to go back to its original length as it pokes through and rubs her clit.</p>
<p>“Uwaghh. Your cock really is the best.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah…”</p>
<p>Astaroth pulled down her dress to reveal her bare boobs which I couldn’t see but she grabbed my hands, allowing me to massage her boobs and erect nipples.</p>
<p>“Augghh...Mn~ You’re really gentle, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t want to hurt a woman if I go too rough.”</p>
<p>“Augh...You’re...Augghh...So...Augghh...Considerate~... Ahhh…I can’t take it anymore...I want your cock inside me…right now!!!”</p>
<p>“O-okay…”</p>
<p>I lined up my cock against her wet cunt and slowly eased my way in as her walls tightened around me as I went deeper inside her.</p>
<p>“Iyaa!~...It’s in...”</p>
<p>As her shrills of pleasure started to spread around the room, my whole cock was finally inside of her, hitting the tip of the womb.</p>
<p>“I-It’s in…aieee…It’s been so long since a cock made me feel this good. Then, as your reward for pleasing me, allow this queen to do the work for you.”</p>
<p>Astaroth bounces off my dick at the tip and slams right back in, causing me to groan a little louder.</p>
<p>“Ohh myyy~ It feels really good~ As she starts bouncing off my cock like a jackhammer and just pounding away like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>As for me….well…</p>
<p>“Uwaghh…your pussy is really tight…”</p>
<p>“W-well? How does the pussy of a queen feel to a peasant like you?”</p>
<p>“I-it’s the best. You’re probably the best pussy I had in my life.”</p>
<p>“Ufufu. Right? Then, as a reward for your honesty, you have permission to do whatever you want with me.”</p>
<p>As she said that, something went off. Like a switch, I was going overdrive and I started grabbing her breasts more roughly as she grabbed onto my own hands before turning her head with me, kissing her roughly, full of lust.</p>
<p>“Mmph…Mmmppphhh” As her lips started french kissing me again</p>
<p>“Mmph…Mmph…” As I started kissing her more intensely while pounding away.</p>
<p>As that was happening, my dick actually went over the boundaries of the womb and was actually hitting inside of her cervix, causing her to moan and squeal at a higher pitch</p>
<p>“Mmphhhh…” She pulled her mouth out and came again as she ejaculated from the sudden attack on her womb.</p>
<p>“A-amazing, a human made me cum twice…Ahhhh. It’s still thrusting into me...More...Give me more~”</p>
<p>She resumed the kissing session but she was starting to show a fucked silly face as her tongue started coming out with me being in control of the situation while fucking her into oblivion. I was nearly close to my climax, but Astaroth asked to pause to do one more position. I obliged.</p>
<p>As I laid down on the bed, Astaroth put a human-sized chain around me and stuck me to the bed.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, her sadism is here.</p>
<p>She realigns my cock against her slit again, with her kimono down on the floor, as her bare body was shown to me in all its glory.</p>
<p>“Ufufu...You’ve done well, Y/N. Try to last long enough before you cum again for me”</p>
<p>She reinserted my cock back in and the warm, wet, and tight vaginal walls crushed me in euphoric pleasure.</p>
<p>“Ahhh~ Your dick is the best. It’s even growing bigger in my womb~”</p>
<p>She starts to go up and down on your cock in the cowgirl position but I felt restrained with the chain around your neck. She started to pull the chain, causing me to grunt in actual pain than in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Where’s that hurrah and bravo from when I was turning my back towards you?~~”</p>
<p>I grunt but realize it was loosening because Astaroth saw me in actual pain as she let the chain loose for a little bit.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I guess my toying was too much for you.”</p>
<p>“You think? You almost killed me, woman.”</p>
<p>“And that’s my pleasure, Y/N.”</p>
<p>Astaroth starts bouncing up and down faster and I could feel our climaxes coming together.</p>
<p>“Hiii...your cock is the best~~”</p>
<p>“Ohhh shittt...”</p>
<p>“Are you about to cum, Y/N? Then do it. Cum deep inside my womb~~”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh fuckkk”</p>
<p>I grabbed her hip as she laid her hands on my chest and we went faster and her fucked silly face was pouring in.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!!~~”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“Ohhh shittt. I’m about to cum, Astaroth.”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>“That’s alright. Cum inside me. Give me the best creampie this demon has ever had~~”</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Both say in synchronization in thought: <span class="u"><strong>“I’M CUMMING!!!!”</strong></span></p>
<p>As Y/N’s dick slammed into her womb, this caused the trigger to unleash all the semen left inside his balls as ropes and strands of his thick cum started invading her womb, painting it all white as Astaroth squirted onto Y/N’s body as her ahegao face was on full force and her amber eyes reformed in the shape of hearts.</p>
<p>Both Y/N and Astraoth were panting pretty hard before Astaroth finally fell flat onto Y/N’s chest as she tried to recover from her 3rd intense orgasm.</p>
<p>“Huuu…huuu…You’re pretty good, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…*Huff*…I hope I was able to please you tonight…”</p>
<p>“Ufufu. You did pretty well.”</p>
<p>She gets off my cock as the semen started dripping out from her and pulled my head to her lap</p>
<p>“As promised, I shall give you the best blessing my home country has to offer.”</p>
<p>She starts to chant some demonic language, possibly her native language, as her hands start to imprint a tattoo that was almost the exact same on her left breast. As the cantation was done, the tattoo’s light wore off and the tattoo gave a light flash as black colors the tattoo.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s a pretty cool tattoo. Sooo...what does it do?”</p>
<p>“This blessing gives you an extra boost in virility and makes you more desirable among your female companions. In addition, for as long as you ask, you are also sterile so that you won’t make a baby.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you very much. Queen Astaroth.” As I rubbed her head affectionately.</p>
<p>“Ufufu. No, thank you for giving me the best sex session that I’ve had in a while. Also, if you still want to fuck more women, I don’t mind. I believe getting experience will allow our sessions to be better in the future.”</p>
<p>“Wait...did you submit to me…?...”</p>
<p>“That is correct. You are unofficially my husband, or my master if you are into that kink.”</p>
<p>“Ehhh, that’s kinda a bit of a stretch, but I wouldn’t mind if you were my wife. You aren’t as bad as a woman like I thought from intel”</p>
<p>“Hmph. I can be kind when I want to. You saved my people so it is only right I pay in return in equal compensation.”</p>
<p>“Well, do what you will. I’m pretty tired, though, but I’ll make sure to clean up and go find a hotel somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Nope. I refuse for you to go anywhere for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>Astaroth puts my head onto a soft pillow and lifts a blanket over us as she hugs my bare body, allowing me to feel her erotic body again.</p>
<p>“Do make sure to sleep well tonight and have a sexual adventure when you’re out there. I expect more the next time we meet, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“I'll try, Astaroth. I’ll try”</p>
<p>“Ufu. Call me Fia when it is just the two of us. After all, we’re unofficially married and I don’t mind what you do with other women. Just don’t keep me waiting~”</p>
<p>“Let’s just leave it at an open relationship to be fair.”</p>
<p>“You sure know how to make a sweet deal, Y/N. You have yourself a deal.”</p>
<p>I kissed her lips good night as the dream world took over us as we slept peacefully into the night, satisfied with our intense sex session.”</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yankee Master's Homerun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After having a hot sex session with Astraoth, Y/N's next target that comes to him is Azuma. Azuma met Y/N when she was younger and wanted to give him all the thanks she could for helping her and her younger sister through their harder times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, Critical feedback is welcome. Should I shorten my dialogue of meeting each character and get to the sex scenes quickly or stay with it as it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I slumped back onto a bench at Shinjuku National Gyoen Garden. Astaroth's desires had me more tuckered out than anticipated. I couldn't complain, though. It felt absolutely amazing, but I suppose some stamina exercises would be a good idea from now on.</p>
<p>I looked at the heart-sword shaped tattoo Astaroth gave me and I just re-capped what happened last night: I am infertile so I can creampie without the risk of getting a woman pregnant. In addition, a more desirable man amongst females? I guess that’s a bonus.</p>
<p>Extra virility? Fuck yeah. I approve of that. Aside from that, Astaroth gave me a morning blowjob and it felt really great. I was surprised I was able to ejaculate as much as I did in comparison to my Night ‘missions,’ but nonetheless, she was even satisfied with just oral sex. Before I headed out, she gave me some lunch in a bento box and waved me a little goodbye, and if I needed some good sex to “visit her again, dear husband.”</p>
<p>I said my goodbyes and headed back to plan my future. While I’m only in my late 30s, I still have another 30 years of fucking civil work. God damn it. </p>
<p>Now that I think about it, I looked up to see a lot of the...what was it called…?... Oh yes...Taimanins, or, Former Taimanins and just a lot of Former Asmodians (Demons?), UFS, and US Forces. Some of them did actually <span class="u"><strong>stare</strong></span> at me for a few seconds rather than glance my way and go on with their lives, a simple nod in which I waved, or a simple hello if they did say something.</p>
<p>“Did I spend any time with any of them?” I said in thought. The only person I interacted with other than Astaroth since yesterday was Azuma Kamikura. Oh boy...Aside from that, I went back to writing in my journal about where I might just rent a house for now before settling somewhere permanently. What I didn’t know was that the magic from the blessings was actually working.</p>
<p>“Yo. What a coincidence to see you again, Y/N.”</p>
<p>I stopped writing and I looked up to see Kamimura Azuma. As usual, she was only wearing a jacket with her black bra exposed and some blue jeans for clothing. In addition, her tsurime, violet eyes looked at me fiercely but there was no intimidation behind it. Finally, her hair was wrapped up in a wild ponytail but a ponytail nonetheless. Yup, typical delinquent appearance.</p>
<p>What was unique was she has a baseball bat by her side and a bloody cigarette. “God damn it, Azuma. How many times have I told you to lay off the smoke?” I close my journal and begin interacting with my former student.</p>
<p>“Good day, Azuma. How may I help you today?”</p>
<p>“Tch, you’re still stiff as ever, Y/N. How many times have I told ya to loosen up a bit? You know you ain’t gonna get any pussy if you’re still like that.”</p>
<p>“What my sex life is like doesn’t matter. Regardless, I congratulated you on not smoking for 3 years and now you’re doing it again?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, crap.”</p>
<p>Azuma tries to stomp the cigarette but I was already walking menacingly to her as she tries to discard the cigarette and karate chopped her head.</p>
<p>“Itaiiiii. Come on, Y/N. It’s my first cigarette in 3 years. For reals.”</p>
<p>“Rightttttt.”</p>
<p>I sniff her mouth area and acknowledge that she does smell a lot better around the mouth area. Progress.</p>
<p>“Well, at least you aren’t lying to me this time. I’ll let you off this time.”</p>
<p>“Tchh...troublesome mentor.”</p>
<p>“I heard that. So, what are you doing here? I’m assuming you just got teaching but I don’t think you need to shop for the next two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yuppers. I just finished teaching my last lecture for English at Hayatao Gakuen for the afternoon. I have another one later this afternoon at 4. As for shopping, well that’s true...I was just trying to look for you.”</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow: “Look for me? Is there something you need?”</p>
<p>She twiddles her fingers and looks another direction. “W-w-well...I was wondering if you wanted to have a date…”</p>
<p>Huh? A date? OHHHHHH this is probably the effects of the blessings Astaroth gave me. I’m actually shocked it worked. Might as well give a response.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind going on a date, but what made it come up for you?”</p>
<p>‘It’s been a little while since we last met.”</p>
<p>“We literally just met yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Well, that is pretty long for me.”</p>
<p>“Whatever floats your boat, Yankee Master.”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“Damn STRAIGHT!”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>“Aside from that, have you been able to kill any vampires as of late?”</p>
<p>“It’s been quiet since you got involved. Most of the rebellious vampires are about to be wiped out for good.”</p>
<p>“I got involved? How? My mind is a bit hazy after killing Edward Black due to massive blood loss and some blackouts so do tell.”</p>
<p>“You crashed the show and stabbed Gram straight in the heart with a silver stake before stabbing both his legs with silver daggers.”</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“After those two actions, you tied his body up in a weakened state and made him drink colloidal silver before burning the building with a molotov cocktail.”</p>
<p>“I guess I got a bit...Extreme...with my methods…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. We never realized that we were being brainwashed from the “Bugs” Gram used on us to be sexual slaves so we owe you one.”</p>
<p>“There’s a bit more to this fiasco than you’re telling me. From what I’ve read from the last documents of this feud: Humans and Vampires actually never got along. In the process, Cara Cromwell was able to accomplish this feat by achieving a time of peace and stability for her countrymen. In spite of that, Gram still held that old ideological value that Humans were nothing more than livestock. His grotesque method of human trafficking was brought to light and was said to be Purged by Cara but he narrowly escaped, vowing for revenge, and my involvement in it a few years later caused the beginning of the end of the rebellion. Does this sound correct?”</p>
<p>Azuma looked at me with wide eyes because everything I said was correct to a T. She was more surprised at how I got that document about the old feud between Vampires and the Humans in this country.</p>
<p>“You look surprised.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Everything you said was correct. How?”</p>
<p>“I actually had a double agent under my ranks in your unit”</p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh.” :O</p>
<p>“Yeah. If you want more details, I believe Cara can tell you but I don’t think she’ll give that much information about it and neither will I. It was very much a top-secret mission even for my organization.”</p>
<p>“Tch, look at you being cool again.”</p>
<p>“I try to be.”</p>
<p>“Aside from that, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a home here?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m thinking about just renting before settling down somewhere permanently somewhere around this globe.”</p>
<p>“Well, retiring in Japan ain’t that bad. With your status as a hero, you can get basically anything here for a reduced price.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a hero, Azuma. I’m just a regular human soldier with better endurance than most. That’s about it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short, Y/N. You kicked a lot of ass, especially with us who have supernatural abilities in itself and beat us. At least be proud of that.”</p>
<p>“I guess...So...when do you want to meet for our date?”</p>
<p>“*Snort* I guess you have changed for the better. You’re a bit more accepting of things now ain’tcha?”</p>
<p>“Time does everything.”</p>
<p>“Well ain’t that the truth? But I was thinking if you wanted to have dinner at a Sushi buffet or something and then hang out at a pretty cool spot I found that you could see the milky way. You down for some of that?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind. What time do you want to meet?”</p>
<p>“Meet me at Hayato Gakuen tomorrow evening. I got my hands full with reports and my sister.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Sounds like a plan. Do I need to wear a formal suit of any sort?”</p>
<p>“Hell Nah!! I hate wearing formal shit. It doesn’t let people embody their freedom.”</p>
<p>“Hmph (in a good way). I guess that’s what I like about you. Down to Earth, blunt, and a good lover.”</p>
<p>Azuma flushed pretty redly as Y/N usually never gives compliments to people so him saying that out of the blue was unique for Azuma.</p>
<p>“W-well, I don’t mind if my future husband would be a person like you.”</p>
<p>“I’m indifferent, stoic, and have a stick up my ass with a conversation so you might wanna find another person other than that.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. As long as we love each other truly, I don’t mind. But, I gotta go get something to eat real quick. I gotta go and teach my last lecture for the day. See you tomorrow, Y/N.”</p>
<p>She waves goodbye and I wave back and just settle with a smile on my face as I go back to my notebook on locations in Japan to potentially buy a house. She is right, though, Japan has been a relatively peaceful country for almost nearly a century.</p>
<p>The recent attacks of the mythological monsters only stopped that peace for the next decade until it was resolved by outside forces again. Well, that settles it. I’ll try to find a home in Japan.</p>
<p>With finding a home, I did meet up with some real estate agents and decided to polish my resume to find a job I can actually enjoy in civilian life. Aside from that, I just laze around in a cafe doing some Investments and I failed miserably for the first time. The lunch Astaroth’s Butlers and Maids did was really out of this world. I made sure to update my calendar of when to meet each real estate agent representative, job sightings, and interview dates until evening and ate an Izakaya with one of my military buddies who is still operating there. They bid farewell and Y/N crashed at a hotel for the night.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1 Day Later Evening</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Hayato Gakuen</p>
<p>Well, talk about a classic university. It absolutely screams old school. While it looks old, at least it feels comfortable. I checked my Chaldean merchandise bag and saw I had a loaded pistol, a combat knife, swiss army knife, mints, a bit of cash, extra magazines for the pistol, 3 grenades, and a box of condoms. Why a box of condoms you ask despite being sterile? Because most of the women don’t know I’m sterile and leave it at that.</p>
<p>As I walked up to the Gate I saw a blond-haired lady at the gate as she noticed my prescence</p>
<p>“Are you looking for someone, human?</p>
<p>I'll admit she is quite the looker for her age but I ain’t gonna tell shit.</p>
<p>“Ahh yes. Sorry, Miss…?...”</p>
<p>“Marika Krishna. Loyal Protector of Cara Cromwell. I also have affiliations with the Queen’s Knight of Assassination and have the alias known as “The Grim Reaper.”</p>
<p>“You really should not be giving information like that to a stranger, Marika. You won’t be so lucky if the enemy knows who you are.”</p>
<p>“And you have some guts to actually stand up to me, human. Now, state your purpose for being here.” As she points her chainsaw at me</p>
<p>“If you don’t recognize me, I’m Brigadier General Y/N or as you know me as “Fox.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in shock and bowed formally.</p>
<p>“My severe apologies Lord Y/N. I do not mean any disrespect. Please punish me as you see fit and I shall take it with no complaints.”</p>
<p>“At ease, Marika. You owe nothing to me. No punishments will be carried out today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much, Lord Y/N. Your generosity knows no bounds. But who are you looking for at this time? Madam Cara? Miss Kitae? The Vampire hunter?”</p>
<p>“Who the hell is the Vampire Hunter?”</p>
<p>“From what I remember, I believe her name is Azuma Kamikura, Lord Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Yankee Master.”</p>
<p>“Who is this “Yankee Master,” you speak of Lord Y/N?”</p>
<p>“That’s a nickname I gave her cause she uses a baseball bat to kill your people.”</p>
<p>“I see. I understand why you have called her so. So, you desire her request to meet with thee?”</p>
<p>“More like she invited me. She said to come over today this evening at the school.”</p>
<p>“Very well. The Vampire Hunter is in 101A over at the English building.” As she points to the building of where she is.</p>
<p>“Right. Thanks for the help.”</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, Lord Y/N. Do please come and visit Madam Cromwell. She misses you dearly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come by as soon as I can or vise versa. Keep in contact, Marika.”</p>
<p>“Understood, Lord Y/N.”</p>
<p>I head over to the English Building for room 101A and I hear two voices. One I recognized as Azuma and the other sounded almost similar but younger. Why the hell do I hear a JK personality? Yeah, I got sucked into video games. That’s why I have an F/GO merchandise bag.</p>
<p>“Come on, Sis. Like, I just need a bit of cash for the next few days.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Fuck a random guy off the street? Fuck off already, Maika. We’re already on a tight budget.”</p>
<p>“I ain’t fucking any guys. I just use it for recreational purposes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now you’re doing drugs? What has my sister become.” In a sarcastic voice by Azuma</p>
<p>“It ain’t drugs either, sis! Quit being such a tote about it.”</p>
<p>“And I’m saying no because you don’t have a job, Maika. Get a job first and then MAYBE I might lend some money.”</p>
<p>“Tch. You’re epic uptight, sis. Fine, I’ll try to find a total epic job, and then I’ll make it my way with my wonderful, future, perfect, boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Maika. Just get home safely tonight. I’ll be coming home a bit later. I have papers to grade.”</p>
<p>“‘Kay, sis. Bye~☆”</p>
<p>Suffice to say, I actually remember the two of them. Maika and Azuma are both sisters. Younger and older, respectively. I met them a while back when I was still young and I found them in the slums. But man this takes me back. As that thought process went through, the door opened and I was face to face with Maika.</p>
<p>“Heh?~ You’re like, totally my type, pretty boy.”</p>
<p>“Ummm...thanks, Maika.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?~ Have we met somewhere before? Like, you’re being epicly familiar with me.”</p>
<p>Oh god, this JK personality is a massive cringe to me. She’s kinda like Suzuka Gozen from FGO. What next, she’s gonna be doing Gyaru talk? Oh boy, how am I gonna get out of this one?</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I’m just here for Kamikura Azuma.”</p>
<p>“Heh?~ You like her boyfriend or something, pretty boy?”</p>
<p>“More like old friends, but sure why not.”</p>
<p>Azuma saw me at the door talking to her sister</p>
<p>“Oh hey, Y/N. I’m glad you came, but why did you come so early?”</p>
<p>“You said to come in the evening so I came at 5 p.m. sharp.”</p>
<p>“HAHAHA!~☆ I can’t believe you, Sis ☆ That’s, like, mega lame to bring your boyfriend over to the school. ☆ What’s next, like you gonna screw him in the classroom? The Love Hotel? Even at our house? AHAHAH!~”</p>
<p>Azuma was blushing but in a furious way.</p>
<p>“He’s NOT my boyfriend. He’s a good friend of mine and I don’t need you to mess things up right now. GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine!☆ I’ll leave you to your handy work, pretty boy. Bye-bye ☆ I move to the side and she walks out.</p>
<p>What I didn’t realize was that she was reminiscing on my name but said whatever in the end.</p>
<p>“Well...that was a...unique encounter with your sister…”</p>
<p>“*Sigh* Yup. That’s my younger sister. I still don’t get how she got into the Taimanin Organization with that JK personality of hers or whatnot. Shit ain’t my type. Sorry if you had to see that.”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s fine...but it looks like I came in at a bad time with the amount of paperwork I see on your desk. I’ll come back another time.”</p>
<p>As I headed back to the door, I saw an orange blob rush to the door as fast as Usain Bolt ran the 100 m relay and close the door</p>
<p>“I-it’s fine, Y/N. I just need a companion to talk to, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you already have the professors here? Especially those in your department?”</p>
<p>“Just stay and talk with me, okay ya bastard? I’ll make it up with dinner later tonight at a restaurant, your pick.”</p>
<p>“I’m not taking a no for that. You got yourself a deal.”</p>
<p>I stayed with her while she was grading the papers. We talked about some of the things she liked like Baseball, Exciting new games, her battles with the vampires, and somehow the talk settled down with eating at a sushi place. I don’t mind it that much. I just hope the wallet survives tonight.</p>
<p>“And that’s why I think the Tokyo Yomiuri Giants will win it all this time.”</p>
<p>“Right, but you do realize that the Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks have won 5 of the 6 past seasons in terms of mechanics, fundamentals, and team chemistry, right? They just recently beat the Giants 4-0 just last year.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a fluke.”</p>
<p>“No. They are just consistent.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, I believe they’ll win it this time. Fuahh, I’m done with all this paperwork. Thanks for being here to get me through this boring paperwork, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure...I guess…it feels nice to talk about some casual things.”</p>
<p>“That’s what the military does to ya, ya jackass.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut it, you damn baseball-loving, vampire hunting, sushi loving NEET of a delinquent.”</p>
<p>“Tchh. Shut up, you military pessimistic special force piece of crap. Anyways, before we have dinner, is it alright if we can just relax a little bit?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Do you want a back massage or what?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t treating you like a slave Y/N. I just want to relax a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’re going to be thinking of plans for the next day.”</p>
<p>“Tch. You’re too hard to get by, dumbass. Yeah, I’m kinda a bit stressed, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Would a back massage help then?”</p>
<p>“Nope” As I see a hint of lust in her eyes. I see her licking her tongue. <strong>Oh no and OH YES at the same time</strong>.</p>
<p>“I think there’s another way you can help me “Relax,” Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to rub your head or…”</p>
<p>“I know you’re trying to play dumb by being considerate, but I think you already know what I want, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“You’re not even remotely afraid of someone walking in? Cause I am.”</p>
<p>“You a pussy or what? We won’t have a problem with that. Most of the Professors should be going home about now and I know all of the Professors in my Department are using some noise-canceling headphones so they won’t hear a thing.”</p>
<p>“Rightttt. Just as long as you don’t get fired, I guess we can do it.”</p>
<p>“How considerate of you. I’m teaching for my Ph.D. but I have a bigger career potential in the future as a Vampire Hunter elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.”</p>
<p>“But enough about that.”</p>
<p>Azuma closes the distance and gives me a gentle hug</p>
<p>“Allow me to please you, Y/N. For all you’ve done for me and my sister, past and present.” She said in a soft voice</p>
<p>Azuma got down on the floor on her knees before giving my cock an affectionate fondling as I grabbed her boobs over her bra, causing her to elicit a slight groan.</p>
<p>“Ahh~ It’s been a while since I had a taste of your cock.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. It’s been a while since we had sex.”</p>
<p>“But it looks like time isn’t in our favor this time. I think we might be able to do it once and then we need to head out for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Right. I am getting kinda hungry, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, I’ll make sure to be quick about it.”</p>
<p>Azuma eventually stopped fondling my restrained cock and decided to unzip my pants as my cock sprung in front of her face, nearly hitting her as she looked at it in awe.</p>
<p>“A-amazing, did your cock get bigger since we last did it?”</p>
<p>“You could say that.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s not get into that shit I’m fucking horny since we last did it.”</p>
<p>“Hehe~ I leave it to you. Think you can take my bat?”</p>
<p>“Bring it on, soldier boy.” She kissed my cock, which made me groan in a low tone of approval. Feeling confident, she started to suck on the tip which made me gasp a little bit as I felt Azuma’s hot, erotic mouth engross me into that same state of pleasure I had with Astaroth.</p>
<p>“Well? Do you like it?” As she pulls out her mouth and stroking my cock, making me groan even further.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah. I want to go further if you like.”</p>
<p>She looks on in genuine happiness that she was making someone feel good, especially the one who took care of her when she was younger. Azuma went down on his shaft, making Y/N pull back from her breasts and instinctively pull Azuma’s head further down on his length and making him gasp even harder from the hot sensation from her throat as she tried to keep her gag reflex down.</p>
<p>“Mph… “Uwagh!! Ah! This is the best.”</p>
<p>Azuma slowly pulled her mouth out before going for my testicles and sucking on one while her left hand grabbed my other testicle with her left hand was rubbing my now wet cock as she started to make some really erotic noises in the classroom.”</p>
<p>“Mh, Mh, Mh!”</p>
<p>“Ohh fuck yeahh...that feels really great Azuma.”</p>
<p>“Is that so? Then, you’re gonna like this.”</p>
<p>Azuma goes down on my shaft and takes my whole cock which made me gasp in pleasure as the return of her hot mouth welcomed me back. Oh shit, this feels too good.</p>
<p>“Mmpphhh...Mmpphhh..Hnnnn..”</p>
<p>“Uwa!! Your mouth feels really good.”</p>
<p>“D-dwoes it, I’m so hwappy. Mph...Mph...Mph…”</p>
<p>“Oh crap. I don’t think I can hold it any longer.”</p>
<p>“Bwear with it, Y/N.”</p>
<p>She takes her cock out of mouth before smothering it with her breasts, making me groan even harder and almost ejaculated right then and there.</p>
<p>“Now then, time for my special titfuck and blowjob combo.”</p>
<p>She reinserts her mouth back onto my cock, deepthroating it as the lewd smacks against my shaft made the explosion ready to go.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“Cum for me, Y/N. Cum lots for me.”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Azuma bobs her head fast as the sensation of her hot mouth and slippery boobs were too much as I pushed her head down as her purple eyes widened as thick ropes of cum went down her mouth as she tries to swallow it all but couldn’t as she pulled my cock out as I sprayed all over her tits and face, making the scene severely erotic.</p>
<p>“Haah...Haah...that felt way too fucking good, Azuma.”</p>
<p>“You could at least warn me about you cumming, dummy, but it’s fine. Now then, let’s get onto the main course.”</p>
<p>Azuma sat down on her desk, pulling her pants aside as I went and grabbed the condoms.</p>
<p>“Heh? Do you really need condoms?”</p>
<p>“Better be safe and not get pregnant, right?”</p>
<p>“I...well...do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>I put the condom on my cock and as I went to her I got on my knees and started sucking on her clothed but wet vagina.</p>
<p>*Slurp, slurp, slurp* “</p>
<p>"Iya~ Y-you’re such a tease, Y/N. I thought we were gonna do a quick sex session.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought, but I want to make you feel really good.”</p>
<p>I went back up to her head while rubbing her clothed vagina.</p>
<p>“I wanna fuck your brains out and make you cum multiple times until you can’t live without my cock.” In my most villain voice ever.</p>
<p>Azuma had chills in her spines when Y/N said that. She never thought how sexually depraved he was with how he is saying these things, but that made Azuma even hornier. Y/N got down to her cunt and resumed licking with Azuma grabbing some of his hair trying to push him further into her restrained cunt. In doing so, Y/N moved her thong to the side and licked her cunt.</p>
<p>“Aieee! It feels really good, Y/N. Please fill me with your tongue.” I obliged and licked her vaginal walls as it tried to catch my tongue in its grasp but it was far too slippery to catch it. I went down even harder as Azuma’s legs started to buckle as she knew she was close to climaxing.</p>
<p>“W-wait, Y/N. I’m about to cum. I’m really about to cum. Iya. Ahh Ha Ahh”</p>
<p>“Then do it, cum for me, Azuma.”</p>
<p>My licking only intensified with one of my hands on her leg and the other rubbing her clitoris</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“I’m cumming, I’m cumming!!!”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Not able to take it anymore, Azuma ejaculated from the massive amount of pleasure as Y/N drank up her nectar juices as she was fidgeting from her massive ejaculation.</p>
<p>“Delicious.” As I licked the remaining love juices before putting it in her mouth to taste. She licked every part of my finger, eating it like it was the last popsicle on Earth</p>
<p>“Now then, are you ready?” I lined up my condom cock against her slit which made her fidget from her sensitivity from just ejaculating and because my thing was coming in.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. Please put in, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>I aligned my cock and slowly went in as her vaginal walls started tightening against my cock immediately. Damn did it feel good, but it would be better if I could go raw. I’ll ask later. Eventually, she was able to take my whole length as her arms wrapped around my neck for support. In return I grabbed one of her tits and started rubbing it, causing her to moan in approval</p>
<p>“Haa~ It’s in. Your massive cock is finally in my slutty pussy. Can you feel it, Y/N? My vagina wants your semen~”</p>
<p>That took me over the edge as I started thrusting in and out of her like a jackhammer as I french kissed her lips</p>
<p>“Mmph Mmph Mmph”</p>
<p>“Mmm..mmm…”</p>
<p>“Your cock is the best, Y/N. Ahh Ahh Ahh!!!”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah. Your pussy is the best Azuma, I’m still surprised nobody took you as a wife already. You’re a pretty good woman.”</p>
<p>“That’s because most men think I’m too masculine and so most never got to know the real me.”</p>
<p>“But you’re being feminine right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s because ahhh~ I care about deeply and want to do my Hahh~ best.”</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around her as the emotional side of me came over</p>
<p>“And that’s what counts, Azuma. I was just blessed to have met you in my life. Thank you”</p>
<p>Azuma cried but it was tears of joy and happiness as she went and kissed my lips full of burning passion.</p>
<p>“I lwove ywou, Y/N. Thank you for saving us back then.”</p>
<p>“It was just my duty, Azuma.”</p>
<p>“Ahh..aahhnn!!~”</p>
<p>“Are you getting close, Azuma?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fwaahh~ getting really close Nnnyahh~ Your cock is to Aie~ Good!!!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m getting really close too. Where do you want me to cum?”</p>
<p>“I-inside. I don’t care aughh if the condom breaks. I want your hot, sticky cum! Ahhnn~ Let me bear your child.”</p>
<p>Again, a second barrier broke and I went even harder as she got into a mating press trying to knock her up for all it was worth.</p>
<p>“Nnnh, mmmf, ngh, ahhh…”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“Ah, ah, ahhhh! I’m cummming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Ahh~ I’m cumming”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>(A/N both dialogues below are Azuma’s dialogue)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“Oohhh shit! I’m cumming!!”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Her vaginal walls tightened around me and the pleasure was too great as the condom broke and with one more smack, I hit the inside of her womb as I ejaculated hard as she also ejaculated.</p>
<p>“Aaaahhnn! Your creampie is making me cum.”</p>
<p>The tightness felt so good, I ejaculated a second time painting her whole womb with white.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"I'm cumming!"</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong>“Haaaaaahhhhnnnnnn!!! Your hot cum is filling me up in my womb! Ahh~~ I’m ejaculating a second time. I’m CUMMING!!!!!!!!!!!~”</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>My body finally dropped on her as we were both panting and Azuma grabbed my face tenderly and kissed me with that same burning passion</p>
<p>“Huff...Huff...Holy shit that was the best.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That was the best fucking I’ve had in a while.”</p>
<p>“You fucked with other men?”</p>
<p>“No dummy! You're the only person I fucked.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“You can be a bit dumb sometimes.” She kisses me on the lips “But you’re my dummy, Y/N. We should hang out more in the future.”</p>
<p>“It’d be my pleasure...” Azuma looked at me in concern as I had an “Oh shit” moment</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Y/N. It’s my safe day.”</p>
<p>“W-well, if you say so.”</p>
<p>My stomach rumbles and I blush in embarrassment but we both laugh</p>
<p>“Well, looks like Mr. Y/N needs to get some food, ah?”</p>
<p>“Oh shut it, Yankee.”</p>
<p>“Gomen, Gomen. Let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll head off.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>We cleaned up the mess we made in the classroom and I cleaned up her breasts and face with my cum and put it in a plastic bag to throw away in a trashcan nearby before heading off for sushi later that night as she gives me her number and a kiss on the lips before heading back to her house from our stargazing. As for me, I returned to my hotel and slept into the dream world once again as I wonder what will happen next in my sexual adventures.</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>